1. Field
The present disclosure relates software fixes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for creating, applying, and removing a software fix.
2. Related Art
Often times, publicly released software applications contain errors that negatively affect usability of the software. These software errors can be corrected by applying software fixes. Conventionally, creating a software fix involves re-compiling and re-linking all effected software application components. Moreover, the application of a software fix in the Microsoft Windows® operating system environment typically requires termination or suspension of the execution of the software application prior to replacing the effected software components with new versions containing the software fix. Furthermore, these new versions of application components with the software fix generally cannot be removed without terminating or suspending the application execution. The need to terminate the application execution is especially problematic for software applications requiring 24/7 availability, such as database servers, web server, transaction monitors, etc.